


Sunflowers From Hufflepuffs.

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of receiving gifts in full view of your sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers From Hufflepuffs.

“Vulgarity does not become you,” she muttered, turning another page in her book and doing her damned best to try not to look up. Looking up was always a bad idea. Her elder sister had a nasty habit of being able to read her just as easily as she read her Advanced Potions text. As long as those two similar pairs of eyes did not meet, she would be able to brush off her sister’s comments without a thought.

“I disagree,” Bellatrix licked her lips and leant over the back of the chair to breathe against Andromeda’s ear. “The boys like it when I say ‘fuck’.” She emphasised the last word, smirking as she noticed her sister’s jaw clench. She reached forward and pulled free the flower her sister had been using as a bookmark. “So go on then. Who did the prim and proper Andromeda fuck to garner such attention?”

For a moment Andromeda hesitated, her mind filling with thoughts she had tried so hard to resist. He wasn’t the sort of boy she should show interest in. He wasn’t the sort she should even give the time of day. Yet he was trying so hard to steal her attention and... he shouldn’t have sent her the damn flower. And she shouldn’t have kept it. Slamming her book shut she tried in vain to snatch it back from her sister. “Not all affection is sexual, Bellatrix,” she argued as she twisted out of her chair to try and grab her sister’s arm. “Though I don’t expect you to know that, everyone knows you open your legs to a simple smile.”

“Opening my legs to a smile? I didn’t know you knew about that sort of thing,” Bellatrix laughed, the sound like a whip through the otherwise deserted dorm room.

With a growl of frustration, Andromeda threw a cushion at her sister’s head and was about to retort when another flower arrived for her. She took it quickly and stepped back before it too could be snatched.

“What did you do for this one then? Suck his...”

“GET OUT!” Andromeda screamed as she grabbed her wand. She was thankful her sister ducked out of the room before she did anything. They didn’t need another letter home or a howler from their mother in the morning. With a heavy sigh she flopped onto her bed and used her wand to close and seal the curtains. Her fingers gently brushed over the petals of the sunflower as she stared into the dark centre. She thought about what Bellatrix had said and her own remarks. Ted wasn’t like that, she was sure of it. Though, she considered, perhaps she wouldn’t object if he was. Her thighs clenched together at the notion and she bit her lip.

No. She wasn’t her sister and Ted was a sweet boy. Unfortunately that didn’t make her want him any less.


End file.
